


Lindsay's Purrfect Heist

by formosus_iniquis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/pseuds/formosus_iniquis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay just needs some help getting her kitten into her dorm room, who better to help than the cute purple haired girl she met in front of the building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lindsay's Purrfect Heist

Lindsay hadn’t meant to put herself in this situation.

She had had every intention of spending her first year in the dorms, catless, just like the school mandated. After that she could move off-campus and she and her kitten Ruby could spend the rest of her college life together.

One year was nothing in the grand scheme of things. But, well, when she had come back in to grab the last of her things to load into the car and she heard the pitiful mewls and that tiny grey kitten wove between her ankles, Lindsay couldn’t just leave her there.

So now she was in the parking lot of her dorm building, absolutely not freaking out about how she was going to smuggle in the little grey ball of fluff she had nestled in her hoodie pocket.

She definitely wasn’t freaking out about her roommate and what Lindsay was going to do about her. She had texted the girl once over the summer, to ask if the other girl was bringing a fridge or not, and they hadn’t really spoken again since. She wasn’t sure how you asked a person you’d only spoken to once about harboring an illegal animal in your room. The only thing she did know was that she wasn’t driving all the way home to take Ruby back.

So she sat in her car, looking for someone who didn't look like a snitch to help her unload the most important thing she'd packed. She wasn't having much luck, only managing to find students wearing shirts that marked them as Resident Advisors or ones that looked like they were well practiced in the art of tattling.

Lindsay was starting to plan a way for her to get Ruby in on her own, trying to decide if she could nestle the sleeping kitten in her suitcase with her clothes so they could get in the building. It was a plan that she knew probably wouldn't work. Ruby had never been good at keeping quiet when she was supposed to, that was how her parents had discovered the little stray kitten she'd been hiding in her room.

A second later and she didn't think she would have to find out. Her idle scanning of the parking lot had her gaze landing on someone who looked like the perfect accomplice. She had purple hair falling in waves around her shoulders and a pokemon skirt twirling around her legs as she walked past Lindsay's car. Lindsay knew she would agree to help, and it wasn't just because this girl looked like she was exactly Lindsay's type.

She launched herself out of the driver’s seat. She had to catch this girl before she could walk into the dorm and Lindsay lost her chance, but even as she did she was careful not to jostle the still sleeping cat.

“Hey, you, wait up,” Lindsay called, realizing that not knowing the girl's name could make getting her attention harder while they were in a lot full of anxious parents and college freshmen.

Luck was on her side, the girl stopped, looking around as she tried to find who has called out and if they were talking to her. 

Lindsay tapped on her shoulder to let her know that Lindsay was there and that she was actually the one being called. That didn't stop the girl from jumping a little when she turned around and found someone right behind her. “Hi,” she said still looking a little confused as to why a stranger had been shouting at her from across the parking lot.

Lindsay didn't have the time to beat around the bush. “Can I ask you a question,” she asked.

The girl nodded before saying, “But I just moved in, so I can't tell you where anything is on campus, except the coffee place.”

Lindsay shook her head, but she tucked that information away for later, she didn't love coffee but depending on the girl's reaction to her next question Lindsay might want the excuse to spend more time with her. “I just need your help getting something into my dorm room. Well, more like help getting some _ one _ in,” she said, fingers crossed that it seemed like an innocent enough question.

She didn't miss how the other girl’s eyes narrowed and, yeah, playing it back in her head the question was a little more suspicious than she had originally thought. “That depends, what am I helping you bring in, cause I draw the line at helping a stranger smuggle in their sex slave. Nothing personal, just one of those lines a girl won't cross.”

Lindsay could feel her blush as it creeped up the back of her neck all the way to her hairline, and she knew that her face had to be the same shade of red her hair was. “No!” she shouted, unable to keep the hysteric and embarrassed edge from her voice. She tried to calm herself a little before speaking again, something that was hard when she could see the amused look on the face of the pretty girl standing across from her. 

“No, I just need your helping getting  _ her _ into the building.” Lindsay carefully pushed aside the fabric of her hoodie pocket where Ruby was hidden to let the other girl see her but to still keep the kitten hidden from the people around them.

The girl's squeal had Lindsay nervously checking the parking lot to see if they'd grabbed the attention of anyone else. Wide eyes looked back up at Lindsay, alight and excited, “That is the cutest little thing, what's its name?”

“Ruby,” Lindsay answered, as the girl reached into Lindsay's pocket to pet the kitten.

“Hi Ruby, I'm Meg,” the girl, Meg, said her eyes downcast as she spoke to the cat. Meg looked up at her through her lashes and Lindsay was fighting a little to stay unaffected, “Before I agree, can I ask what this cute thing’s name is?”

“L-Lindsay, I'm Lindsay,” she said, doing her best not to choke on her tongue as she answered.

Meg smiled and Lindsay thought her heart might have skipped a beat, “Good, now that introductions are out of the way, let's see if we can't get your furry little roommate past the front desk.”

They got through the front door with no problem, but it seemed that once they crossed the threshold of the dorm Ruby decided that nap time was over. Lindsay could feel her squirming around in the pocket she'd just been sleeping in. Lindsay stuffed her hand into that pocket, gently cupping Ruby to try to hold her still, and she ran her thumb over the kitten's head to try to keep her quiet.

Meg lead her over to the table where she needed to sign in, Lindsay grabbed the paperwork she had to fill out and tried to fill it out as quickly as possible. Once the pen touched the page a soft meow escaped her pocket. Meg coughed loudly as the next one started, keeping the fit up while Lindsay stroked the top of Ruby's head in an effort to quiet her. A few seconds of attention were enough to silence her, Lindsay started to scribble her information down as quickly as possible to get out of there. Though Ruby was quiet she refused to be still and Lindsay’s pocket danced as her paws kneaded at the fabric, Meg must have noticed as she started to talk to the RA manning the table. Her idle chit-chat drew the boy’s attention away from Lindsay as he hung on every word Meg had to say.

Lindsay practically shoved the forms back into his hands once she'd finished filling in information and signing blank spaces. He glared at her a little bit as he lost Meg's attention and had to do his job once more. She could see Meg scanning the lobby now as she hunted for the next obstacle they would have to pass now that this one was almost over.

Lindsay snatched the key to her room from his hands when it was offered. Not bothering to say thank you as she hurried off, not missing his scowl when Meg waved and left for the elevator with her. She steered Lindsay away from the hall coordinator and between parents helping their children carry in their overstuffed luggage.

The two slipped into the open doors of an elevator and Meg stabbed at the door close button so no one could slip in with them. They waited until the doors had completely closed before they said anything.

“We did it,” Meg cheered, giving a small, excited bounce that shook the elevator car.

Lindsay was grinning from ear to ear, excited that they’d gotten Ruby through the crowded lobby. “We just have to get to my room and we’re good,” she agreed.

“Oh, right, new objective I’ll be your companion for that mission too if you want me.”

“I’m in 1121, think you can convince my roommate not to turn me in.”

She couldn’t miss the way Meg smiled a little, shy now, as she looked at the panel of the buttons to select the floor. “That shouldn’t be a problem, I’m pretty psyched to have such cute roommates.”

Lindsay could tell by the look on her face that she wasn’t kidding and she smiled in a way that she hoped didn’t reveal that she already had a big crush on her new roommate.

One thing was for sure, it was going to be an interesting year.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can follow me on tumblr, [formosusiniquis](http://formosusiniquis.tumblr.com/), I post all my stuff there and some things that don't make it over here. Sometimes I talk about fandom things and take prompts from people.


End file.
